Only Look At Me!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are going out but the Tono is still being surrounded by girls! She should get used to that, right? Then how come there's that protest deep in her heart? Romance: TamakixHaruhi pairing alert!


**Only Look At Me!**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_*it brings back memories*_**

*****_Love doesn't just happen. It starts and blooms till the feeling has enough ground to stand firmly. It gets stronger and deeper each day. That's why, true love exists only to those who know the meaning of 'Through-Many-Things-Together' and the value of 'Time-Shared-Together_*****

* * *

**Monologue:**

_I, Fujioka Haruhi, has always been defeated when it comes to taking that one person's attention._

**Scenery:**

Haruhi watched with half open eyes as a flashing man with blonde hair swirl around the theme park happily.

The blonde person, who happened to be the leader of the infamous Host Club back at their school waved at her enthusiastically and dramatically with blinding lights of joy.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi raised an exasperated eyebrow with her shoulders sagging. Clearly, she couldn't even understand why she had invited Tamaki to go out with her that Sunday. That was probably one of the most bizarre thing that happened in the Host Club history ever since she joined.

**Event Yesterday:**

Tamaki was surrounded by pretty girls as usual with Haruhi standing in the background. A lot of people already know that they were going out, but it never stops the ladies to go head over heels around him anyway. At first, Haruhi thought she could go with it, seeing as they've been doing Hosting for quite some time now. But lately, she noticed the increase of girls suddenly wanting to talk to Tamaki [first years particularly] and designates him. She really thought it wouldn't bother her but then...

One lady approached Tamaki and touched his cheek so lovingly.

Haruhi's eyes clouded.

"Easy, Haruhi," Kaoru said as he stood beside Haruhi, "I can feel your jealousy way over there, you know?"

Haruhi slowly looked at him with that dark aura of hers, her eyes flashing.

"Who told you I was jealous?"

Kaoru gulped with a sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Okay, okay... you don't need to scare me..."

Haruhi sighed.

"I didn't think getting into a relationship can get your feelings screwed up."

Kaoru blinked at her, and then smiled.

"Yeah, but that's what having relationship with other people is like, right? Besides, you will really have it tough, Haruhi. For one, that is Tono we are talking about. And for two, anybody who commits a relationship with that person bound to get involve in so many drastic things. Don't tell us we didn't warn you from the start."

Haruhi watched Tamaki who was still brightly smiling for everyone else.

"Still...I wished he would learn to refuse them once in awhile... we hardly get together,"

Upon saying that, Haruhi nearly choked and Kaoru gave her a look of deepest surprise.

"Haruhi," he said after a moment, "so you really..."

Haruhi gulped, and then heard girls giggle. Looking around, she saw one of the first year ladies spooning a cake and presenting it in front of Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai... please take this!" she said almost as red as tomatoes.

That does it for Haruhi.

She remembered marching forward and grabbing Tamaki by the collar and then throwing him away. She then sat on his chair and smiled naturally to the first year and said,

"Would you want me to take that?"

Although the first year looked pleased all the same, Kyouya's lecture to her did not stop there. Still, Tamaki looked surprisingly cheerful after that. That was when she decided to ask him already. It was only once that they get really together... so, what's wrong with her wanting to be with the person she chose?

**Back at the theme park:**

Haruhi couldn't help feeling resentful.

"Haruhi! Darling, what are you waiting for?" Tamaki shouted over the heads of people as he stood tall above a fountain, "come and share this day with me! Come beside me~!"

Haruhi's motivation decreased. Yep. Totally regretful.

But still, no matter how regretful she feels right now, the fact that she was able to do it was also a self accomplishment. Because she has already decided and accepted- no matter how painful it was- that she really likes Tamaki. A lot.

"Dear mother in heaven," she whispered as she walked near Tamaki who was being surrounded by many people again, "why can't I stop this feeling no matter how hard I try?"

Tamaki brightened as she came close and jumped in front of her.

"Are you having fun with me?" he said in his usual active voice.

"What are you talking about? We haven't begun yet,"

"Really?" Tamaki answered as people started to surround them, "But the moment I was with you I already felt happy. It's really nice to be with Haruhi. Didn't you feel the same?"

Haruhi blushed at this statement. Tamaki was obviously smiling at her... She still couldn't believe that Tamaki also feels the same about her. This ravishing person also in love with her...

"Then- then let's go," she said in a squeaky voice as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a walk.

"Wow, what a cute couple!"

"Look at that guy, he looks like a prince!"

"Do you think he's a model?"

"I want to take a picture of him!"

"Kyahh- me too!"

Haruhi sighed as she heard this comments all around her.

She and Tamaki were seated inside a small fast food stall. The moment the two of them arrived, people had been surrounding them, and before she knew it, there was already a crowd around them.

"Seriously, how troublesome..." she sighed.

Tamaki watched her.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Nothing really, except for the fact that we're like displays in a window here, I don't have any problem at all."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... I just wish people would stop staring so much..."

"Ahhh! I'm sorry about that, but I think that's my fault!"

"Don't start with me," Haruhi gave him a cold stare. "In any case, we really can't help it... why did you have to look so dashing anyway?"

Tamaki blinked.

"You think I'm dashing?" he murmured, and then giggled to himself, "Oh, indeed, I'm a dashing person! Is that why you like me so much, Haruhi?"

He was looking at her with excited eyes that made her heart thump like it usually does when he's around. Yep. Definitely a sign of being in love.

"Never mind what I said," she said in spite of herself, "you're totally becoming obnoxious again."

"Eh!"

Haruhi and Tamaki's discussion was interrupted when they heard ladies talking beside them.

"He looks really handsome!"

"Let's go meet him!"

"But he's with someone!"

"You mean that cute girl? Maybe she's just another common person who wants to take his attention!"

Haruhi made a face as the word 'commoner' hit her hard and solid.

"Excuse me ladies, is there something I can help you with?"

Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki standing and already talking to the girls with that gallant trait of his.

There he goes again, sharing his smile with everybody... Haruhi pressed her lips closed as she took her juice and sip on it quietly. Yep. Definitely jealousy.

Even if she treats him somewhat coldly, the fact that she likes him never change. Can't he tell that?

And this has been really bugging her from the very beginning... but, why can't she have Tamaki's attention all to her own? Is that even too much to ask?

Haruhi's eyes clouded sadly.

Maybe it was really her fate... to not to have the attention of that one person because he is really that kind of person. She remembered Kaoru's warning back then...

_For one, that is Tono we are talking about._

Does Kaoru and the others perceived she would have to go through this challenge?

If so, until to what extent is she suppose to be patient?

_She wants Tamaki to look only to her!_

"Sorry about that," Tamaki said as he sat down opposite her again. Haruhi avoided looking at him.

"Having fun, are you?" she muttered coldly.

"EHHH! Haruhi, are you angry about something?"

"No, no I'm not angry at all..." she denied.

"But your eyes just now...flashed like that of Kyouya waking up in his low blood pressure!"

Haruhi glanced up at him and saw his usual about to cry state.

Sighing to herself, she stared at him that made him gulp.

"Tamaki-senpai... I understand that you're very nice to girls... but would you consider my feelings even for awhile?"

Tamaki blinked at Haruhi.

"What... Haruhi...?"

"Don't you understand that talking with them when I'm around is kinda... troubling for me...?" Haruhi looked down her juiced and continued, "It's not like I'm saying you should not do your job as a host... actually also, I'm not demanding you to avoid girls... its just that, I somewhat find you're being friendly troubling..."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki stared at her as she suddenly became more flustered word by word.

"I know its our job to make everyone happy, but I just... there's this matter about my heart thumping angrily on my chest... and sometimes I can't stand it when you're being particularly nice to all women... if we were dating like this and you do that, in a normal person's point of view, that is just cheating! Well, not that you need to concern yourself about what I feel..."

Haruhi felt her face grew hotter and hotter. Oh boy, did she say too much.

"I get it."

Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki looking at her with that expression of his.

"I understand," he said with a small smile as he placed his cheek on his right hand and continued staring at her, "You want me to only look at you, right?"

Haruhi felt her heart go 'doki doki' as usual and knew she was really in a bad position in their relationship... somehow, it ended up her being the person who seemed to have fallen deeply the most...

"Yes!" she said quite strongly, "Only look at me!"

Tamaki's face somewhat brightened.

"Oh... Haruhi I didn't think...your jealous side is absolutely cute!" he clasped her hands to his and clutched it very tightly with his. "I never had any idea your feelings about me is this strong! I love you, Haruhi!"

Haruhi made a face. What was she saying just now?

"Tamaki-senpai..." she started-

"You don't have to say anything anymore!" Tamaki stood up and looked determinedly up the sky, "I, Tamaki Suoh, promise hereby to look and love only Haruhi Fujioka! Mark my words!"

"Quite down!" Haruhi hissed frantically as the statement came out boldly and loudly from Tamaki's mouth.

But his announcement made her heart at ease...

_Mother in heave_n, she thought quietly as Tamaki took her hand and pulled her somewhere with that usual energy of his,_ is keeping him all to myself a sin? Because I know by taking him selfishly there will be a lot of women who will be very sad... even so, I'm willing to do it... because for me he is very important...and I want to be his most treasured person!_

***doki* *doki***

Kyouya's eyes flashed as he looked at the others. The rest of the Host club were seated by the next table from where Haruhi and Tamaki were seated.

"Well, gentlemen, I suppose there's no helping it," he was saying to University students' Honey-kun who was eating his cake and Mori-kun who was quietly watching him; and to the twins who were so burning in anger at what was occurring before them, "Haruhi has officially declared her propaganda against letting Tamaki be with other women."

"But we've seen this coming, right, Kyou-chan?" Honey said without looking up.

Kyouya smiled a little.

"Indeed. And for that girl, who does not want anything before, to want so much affection from him... this is a report I cannot _not_ tell Renge-san..."

Hikaru and Kaoru both glared at the vice-president.

"You should not agree with Haruhi here, sempai!"

"Yeah! This is absolutely against the rules of the host club!"

"Well, its Haruhi's decision... you can talk to her about it if you want."

The twins looked at one another.

"No good, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed. "Haruhi's a stubborn girl."

Hikaru sighed.

"I know... and for her to want Tono's attention this much..."

The twins shrugged their shoulder.

"Because Haru-chan really likes Tama-chan, right, Mori?"

Mori nodded with a look at Honey-kun.

"Yes. When you want to protect something precious to you, you go to any length to make sure it doesn't get taken away."

The two smiled at one another.

"We're not talking about the two of you here," the twins said in chorus.

"Indeed," Kyouya said quietly again, "to protect something...huh?"

And then he smiled in spite of himself.

**[Haruhi and Tamaki were both up the roller coaster and screaming at their hearts content.]**

* * *

***THE END***

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
